All Japan Jr. Youth
The All Japan Jr. Youth (全日本ジュニア(Jr.)ユース) or Japan Jr. is the representative of Japan in the International Jr. Youth Tournament that took place during the J Boys' Challenge story arc. Description For the International Jr. Youth Tournament held in France, all Japanese players who had a great performance in the 16th National middle school tournament from the top Middle school teams who made it up to semifinals or quarter-finalsBecause of Tsubasa's injury, Nitta, who Tsubasa faced during the Shizuoka prefecture tournament, replaced him. were chosen to join All Japan Jr. Youth training camp. Only 17 out of those 24 players would be chosen to take part in the Europe campaign. Later on, the team has the addition of Tsubasa OzoraSince Tsubasa didn't join the training camp, he wasn't considered to be part of the team until after the match against Schester's Bremen Jr., where Tsubasa challenged goalkeeper Gino Hernandez along with the Italian team and successfully defeat them with a Drive Shoot., Taro MisakiWho at the time was living in France with Ichiro Misaki and despite attending a French middle school, he did not want to join any soccer club as he felt his skills and potential was not enough for an International Jr. Youth Tournament. So he decided to accept Katagiri's invitation just after challenging France Jr. Youth captain Elle Sid Pierre and his team and was able to score a goal with the assitance of a then unknown Louis Napoleon., Genzo Wakabayashi and Jun MisugiBefore being registered as a player, Misugi only joined the team as an assistant coach and later on accepted the role of a "super substitute" in times of need. joining, the All Japan Jr. Youth team was formed with 21 players, after the training camp and the (West) Germany friendly matches campaign. Uniforms Manga * Home: white shirt with Japanese flag, royal blue for the collar and royal blue stripes on the sleeves, white shorts and white socks with royal blue stripes. * Away: blue shirt with Japanese flag, white collar and a white wide stripe on the sleeves, blue shorts with a white wide stripe and blue socks. * Keeper: Green jersey, with black chest and the Japanese flag and white collar, black shorts and white socks. * Keeper Alternate: Blue jersey with black collar and shoulders, blue arms and the Japanese flag and black pants with white stripes. This uniform is worn in the manga by Wakabayashi during the matches against France and West Germany. Anime * Shin Captain Tsubasa: The uniform is identical to the manga home and keeper versions. Wakabayashi wears a green shirt with white collar, darker green shoulders and grey blue pants with white stripe. Wakashimazu and Morisaki wear different color patterns (Wakashimazu wears a red shirt with teal green chest and black pants, while Morisaki wears an orange jersey with pale yellow chest and white shorts). The uniforms worn in the manga and in the OVA are based on the uniforms worn by Japan in 1984 and 1987 (during the Seoul 1988 Olympics qualifier) season. * Captain Tsubasa J: White shirt with Japanese flag, azure collar and azure stripes on the sleeves, white shorts and white socks with azure stripes and black back number.thumb|156px|thumb|156px|thumb|156px| * Road to 2002: ** Home: blue shirt with JFA logo, white collar with a red ring, 3 white stripes on the sleeves, and white and red curves from the sleeves to the sides of the shirt, white shorts with blue stripes and blue socks. ** Away: white shirt with JFA logo, blue collar with a red ring, 3 blue stripes on the sleeves, and blue and red curves from the sleeves to the sides of the shirt, blue shorts with white stripes and white socks. The uniforms in this series are based on the uniforms worn by Japan between 1999 and 2000 (in the 1999 Copa América and the 2000 Asian Cup, for example). ** Keeper: The uniform is now jet black, with the JFA logo, the Addidas logo, and grey colors on the chest, yellow shoulder stripes, yellow round collar, with jet black shorts and white pants. Results Japan Training camp *○ All Japan Jr. Youth 3 - 1 Mihara high school ● *○ All Japan Jr. Youth 2 - 0 Teiwa high school ● *○ All Japan Jr. Youth 2 - 1 Toho academy high school ● Germany Campaign matches *● All Japan Jr. Youth 1 - 5 Hamburger SV Jr. Youth ○ *● All Japan Jr. Youth 2 - 3 SV Bremen Jr. Youth ○ *○ All Japan Jr. Youth 3 - 0 FC Bayern Munich Jr. Youth ● *○ All Japan Jr. Youth 4 - 0 Amsterdam Jr. Youth ● *○ All Japan Jr. Youth 3 - 1 Belgium Jr. Youth ● International Jr. Youth Tournament Group stage *○ All Japan Jr. Youth 2 - 1 Italy Jr. Youth ● *○ All Japan Jr. Youth 5 - 4 Argentina Jr. Youth ● Final round *''Semifinal'' ○ All Japan Jr. Youth 4 - 4 France Jr. Youth ● (aet, PK 5 - 4)Japan *''Final'' ○ All Japan Jr. Youth 3 - 2 West Germany Jr. Youth ● Strategy * According to assistant coach Jun Misugi, the Japanese core team only properly works if Tsubasa Ozora takes care of the middle field and be Japan's gamemaker, since other players such as Hikaru Matsuyama should be on the defense area (sweeper) and the Tachibana twins and Mitsuru Sano have problems being midfielders since they are used to be forwards. According to Misugi, Matsuyama has a keep ability, persistence, strength and willpower that suits a defenderCaptain Tsubasa chapter 85: The Start of a New Challenge.. Squad Training camp | valign=top | | valign=top | | valign=top | |} 'International Jr. Youth Tournament' | valign=top | | valign=top | | valign=top | |} *Coach: Tatsuo Mikami *Assistant physical Coach: Sumitomo *Assistant Coach: Jun Misugi *Other players:These players joined the training camp, but didn't get selected. *GK ?? Masanori Kato *MF ?? Hideto Koike *MF ?? Tetsuo Ishida *MF ?? Hiromichi Hori *FW ?? Kazumasa Oda *FW ?? Kazuto Takei *FW ?? Noboru Sawaki Gallery |-|Color spreads= File:U16J1.jpg|Japan Jr.(Manga) VO_34.jpg|Keeper alternate color (manga) |-|SCT= All Japan Jr (SCT).jpg|'All Japan Jr.' (SCT) Japan_Jr_(SCT)_2.jpg|Japan Jr. (1989 OVA) Hyuga (SCT).jpg|Kojiro irritated Hyuga_vs_Wakabayashi_(Shin_CT).jpg|Hyuga vs Wakabayashi (SCT) Matsuyama ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 2.jpg Japan_Jr_(SCT).jpg|Japan Jr. (1989 OVA) |-|J= Gino Hernandez ep35 (J).png|Gino Hernandez defeated by the Drive Shot Tsubasa_vs_Hernandez_(Italy_Jr).jpg|Tsubasa vs Gino Hernandez Golden Gombi vs Hernandez.jpg|Golden Combi vs Gino Hernandez Neo Tiger Shot vs Hernandez.jpg|Kojiro vs Gino Hernandez Tsubasa_-_Japan_Jr._home_colors_(CTJ_PSX).jpg|Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow (PSX) |-|2001= Japan Jr Away colors (2001).jpg|'All Japan Jr.' (2001 anime) Japan Jr. away colors (2001).jpg|'All Japan Jr.' (2001 anime) Japan Jr. vs France Jr. (2001).jpg Hyuga (JBC) home color.jpg|Hyuga (2001) Drive Tiger Twin Shoot (2001).jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot Road385.jpg|Japan Jr. (2001) Ken01.jpg|Wakashimazu (2001) camisa09.jpg|Hyuga Number 09 10.jpg|Hyuga (2001) Japan_Jr..jpg|Hyuga (2001) Misa01.jpg|Misaki (2001) Khjvklbfgvdklfvhsl.JPG|Misaki (away) (2001) Ryo.jpg|Ishizaki (2001) misugi.jpg|Misugi (2001) misugi01.jpg|Misugi (2001) Tachibana_Japan_Jr_(2001).jpg|Tachibanas (2001) 10.jpg|All Japan Jr Japan Jr..jpg|All Japan Jr |-|Illustrations= Tsubasa Jun Taro Genzo - Japan Jr (1989 OVA).jpg Tsubasa_Drive_Shoot_%28Dream_Team%29.jpg Notes External links * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) de:U16_Japan Category:Junior youth teams